Missing Moments
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Missing moments from the Marauders to next gen!
1. Allergies

Ron sighed. It was his second year and he had a lot of homework to do. It was 11:30 at night and Hermione was pouring over books like it was nothing.

"Harry, do you reckon I could have a homework allergy?" Ron asked.

"Uh…" replied Harry.

"RON! You're soooo stupid! Who would be thick enough to believe THAT?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"LOCKHART! Duh, Hermione!" chuckled Ron. "I'll tell him I'm too busy reading his books!"

"He's smarter than that!"

"You like him, don't you Hermione!"

"Shut up, Ronald. It's not going to work."

"You sound just like my mother!"


	2. James and Lily

James yawned. If Remus didn't know what to do, no one did. Dating Lily was a lost cause. Lily's eyes were so beautiful and green. But no, Snape _had _to have her.

"What's up, Prongs?" asked Sirius. He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"What! You did it without me?" asked James.

"Professor Yang still doesn't know his toad is now a cup!" Sirius replied with a grin.

"Shhh! Moony will report us! Ooooh!" James joked.

"I will." said Remus' voice. "I've got another midnight howl. Anyone game?"

"YES!" agreed Sirius and James. "Let's go!"

"So, what's up with Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Don't know. Snivellius will have to go!" replied James.

"I'll go get Wormy!" said Remus. He ran off.

**A/N: Night before Snape calls Lily mudblood.**


	3. His Rosie

"Rosie." Scorpious said. She was hurt. She has tears in her eyes.

"You betrayed me! To Mark Dolov! HIM!" she half sobbed, half yelled.

"I'm" Scorpious began.

"WHAT! SORRY! LEAVE! NOW!" Rose yelled. She pointed to the Ravenclaw common room door.

"Rosie, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"OUT!" she yelled

"Rose, I- I love you." He whispered. She blushed into the roots of her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered. Scorpious pulled Rose towards him. Then they kissed.


	4. Marry me

**A/N: Review saying if you want more marauder moments, harry potter moments, or next gen moments.**

"Will you marry me?" asked James. He was on a bended knee, hold an eighteen carat diamond.

"Yes." Lily replied. He got up and began kissing her. "Only," she cautioned, "if Sirius, Remus and Peter are best man, and Kathy can be a bridesmaid!"

"Of course!" agreed James. He kissed her again.

"Finally, Prongs!" came Sirius' voice. He stood in the doorway of the Potter's house. "Finally! You've wanted to ask her for a month!"

"Seriously, Sirius! Out of all the times to interfere with our love life, you chose now!" exclaimed Lily.

"Yep!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Will he ever grow up?" asked Lily. The boys laughed and shook their heads.


	5. Quidditch

Victorie looked over her shoulder. The adults were all at work, so she was in charge. James had been nagging her for just over five minutes.

"Please, Vic! PLEASE! Please please please! Everyone wants to play Quidditch, and you're the only one with a key to the box!" he pleaded. All the Weasley/Potter people wanted to play Quidditch and were staring at her.

"All right!" she said. They split up into teams:

Victorie was umpiring. Teddy was team captain and James for the other team.

Teddy's team was: Dominique, Lucy, Fred II, Hugo and Rose. Dominique was Seeker, Hugo keeper, Rose and Teddy chasers and Fred II and Lucy beaters.

James' team was: Louis, Molly, Roxanne, Albus and Lily. Louis and Albus beaters, Lily seeker, Roxanne keeper, Molly and James chasers.

"READY, Set, GO!" yelled Victorie. James started out with the Quaffle, and then Rose took it off him. She passed to Teddy, who threw it into the goal. Roxanne dived and defended. Molly caught the Quaffle. She flew half way down the field, and then threw it to James. Meanwhile, Lily was zipping through the air, following the snitch. Dominique was hot on her tail. Fred II threw the bludger at James, and it hit his broom. The Quaffle went flying. Molly caught it _again. _ She raced down the field, and took a shot at goal. Hugo defended. Dominique knocked Lily off her broom and caught the snitch. Teddy's team had won.


	6. A dream of a Diamond

**A/N: There will be a mini R/H series in this Missing moments fanfic. I'll put R/H at the top so you know.**

Hermione sat down. Two years after the war, there was still a hole in her heart. The radio was on, but it still sounded blunt. Two years, and nothing had changed. Ron hadn't asked. Ginny and Harry had got married a couple of days ago. Ron and Hermione still weren't even _engaged_! She was living with him, and was waiting for him to sit down for dinner. But he wouldn't.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped.

"Looking for something!" Ron mumbled. "Here!"  
>"What? Can we have dinner yet?" she asked.<p>

"Hang on. Umm…. HERE! So, err, um, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he said, getting down on one knee.

"Ron! Why haven't you asked me earlier! For Godric's sake!" she yelled.

"Sorry."

"I'm still angry, but I have to say…"

"What!"

"Yes. Ron, I will." Ron and Hermione kissed, then Hermione roused on him for not asking earlier.


	7. Fun

**A/N: Because even teenagers need to have some fun!**

Lily II stuffed her wand in her bag. No one needed to know, right? She was just going to do a little bit of underage magic to help her cousin. She was seventeen in four days. She had promised Victorie she'd help, and hoped she had forgotten Lily's birthday.

"No way Lily. You're not doing that." She heard Albus say from behind her. He unzipped her bag and took out her wand.

"Either let me tell mum, or wash my socks for work." He said. Lily knew she was caught. She tucked her red hair behind her ear and turned around.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled, grabbing her wand and racing down the street, channelling her inner five year old. Albus ran after her, and he felt like he was five again.

**A/N: If you have any ideas, just review!**


	8. Nymphadora and Bill

**A/N: This is for Hedwig Black's weekly challenge. If you are wondering, Nymphadora is Victorie and Teddy's eldest daughter.**

After years of experimenting, they had finally got Nymphadora Lupin's seventeenth birthday gift right. A purple Hippogriff. On her seventeenth birthday, Victorie was glad to show her.

"Nymphadora, come outside, won't you?" Victorie asked. Her daughter glared at her but did follow her. Nymphadora stared at the Hippogriff.

"Well, that's a Hippogriff of a different colour." Grandpa Bill commented. At this comment, Nymphadora ran up and bowed to it. It bowed back. She jumped on it. Bill smiled. It was the happiest he had seen his granddaughter since she got her Hogwarts letter.

"I name him Bill!" she announced as she flew away. Bill smiled. He had once been close to his granddaughter, and now the relationship had reconnected.

"You, my princess, you are a great mother." He said, kissing Victorie on the forehead.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too."


	9. Getting a wand

Dominique walked into Olivanders, breathing hardly. Her mother, father, older sister Victorie and younger brother Louis were all standing outside, waiting.

"G – Good morning, Mr Olivander?" She asked, stuttering. Only her head stuck above the desk. A man with a small beard and a couple of scars looked at her.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked. His kind voice made Dominique not so nervous.

"I would like a wand, please." Dominique told Olivander. He smiled and handed her a fir and unicorn heartstring wand. She swished it, and the lamp broke.

"I am really sorry!" Dominique gasped, trying not to show her anger with herself.

"That's okay, try this one." He gave her a hazel wand with Dragon Heartstring. She waved it and golden sparks came out. She gave a small squeal of delight and her wand wriggled.

"Oh!" She said, surprised. "Thank you." She ran outside to join her family. 


	10. Albus Dumbledore's ultimate humiliation

Albus Dumbledore chased his younger brother Alberforth around the yard. Alberforth had his journal, you see.

"Dear my Dearest Journal, Today…" Alberforth began. Albus tackled his brother into their mother's flowers.

"Go away, Alberforth! You know we'll get into trouble!" Albus warned.

"Who cares? This is hilarious!" Alberforth smirked. "Gellert asked if I'd like to go to his place! Of course I said yes! How splendid!" Albus stood there, realising his brother had just read his journal.

"SHUSH!" He yelled.

"I think this could be the start of a great friendship… Or something more, eh, Old Boy?" Alberforth teased. Albus went Gryffindor red.

"N-n-no." Albus stammered, embarrassed. His brother had just found out about his crush on Gellert.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't, in LOVE?" Alberforth teased. Albus went even redder.

"No! I'm sure."

"Really?"

"MOTHER!"


	11. Nightmares and Thunderstorms

Rain pounded against the windows, coming down in relentless sheets of rain from the blackened sky. Just barely heard over the rain was the terrible howling of the wind. Crackles and booms of thunder could be heard electrifying the sky. Five year old Ginny Weasley stared out her bedroom window, watching the lightning strike the land. To her it sounded like a fuzzy old radio that was sometimes in the rooms at the leaky cauldron. She shivered, even though she was wearing Bill's old black beanie, Charlie's old red scarf, Percy's old blue jumper, Fred's old yellow long sleeved shirt, George's old green t – shirt, Ron's old white singlet, her mother's old lilac leggings, her grandmother's old pink skirt, her father's old brown socks, and her purple uggboots with white pom poms. Nothing matched, but that didn't matter. She sat on her bed and hugged her red pillow. She wondered why people were scared of storms. Storms had lightning, and Harry Potter's scar was said to be a strike of lightning. Wasn't Harry Potter, the boy who lived, good? Suddenly, her door squeaked open.

"Ginny?" Asked Charlie, walking in the door. Ginny dropped her pillow to look at her thirteen year old brother. From what she could see, he was wearing a beanie, a jumper with a C on it, long trackie dacks, and heavy army boots, all red, all wool (except for the boots), all obviously knitted by their mother.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied, running over to hug her brother. She wrapped her short arms around his waist as for as she could, and layed her head on his belly. He was warm, and Ginny liked that.

"What are you up to? Ron's sulking, he doesn't like the thunder. The rest of us are all down stairs, Mum's made chocolate pudding." Charlie told her, hugging Ginny back.

"Mmm."Ginny replied, stiffing a yawn. A crack of thunder pierced their ears. Charlie picked Ginny up.

"Your heavy, you know that?" Charlie joked. Ginny giggled.

"Not as heavy as you, Charlie!" She laughed, staring into her brother's eyes.

"I'm not heavy!" Charlie fake complained. He threw Ginny onto her bed.

"Ah! Charlie!" Ginny squealed. She climbed under the blankets.

"Yeah?" He teased. Ginny waved her hands at him.

"Why is Ron scared of storms? They have lightning in them, and Harry Potter's scar is lightning." She asked.

"Well, it's not lightning that scares him. And, Harry Potter's scar is only a scar. It can't change people's fears. Bill and I are still scared of you know who, and he's good as dead." Charlie explained wisely. Ginny took in his words.

"You're smart Charlie." She concluded.

"Thanks, Gin." Charlie chuckled. Ginny blushed.

"Can you get me some cake, please?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Charlie replied. He smiled at her, turned around and walked down the stairs. Ginny sighed, and closed her eyes. She loud rain was now more like a whisper in her ear, rocking her to sleep. The wind wasn't howling anymore. Ginny soon fell asleep.

_Golden sunlight filtered through the trees, giving the forest an unearthly hue, the grounds covered in a thick, rich dark green moss. Great thorny rose vines wound their way up the trees, covered in blossoming bright red roses. Ginny jumped over a puddle, to get to the rocky area. Butterflies flew around the roses, while birds sang loudly. Ginny stood on the highest mossy brown rock. Her red hair fluttered in the wind. She could hear a waterfall nearby. She hoisted herself onto the nearest branch of the tree. She lifted her small hand up to the next prickly brown branch, far away from the thick soft leaves. She pricked herself on the thorns of the pretty rose. She inspected her wound. It wasn't deep or bloody, just a red cut. She pushed her feet off the branch on onto the next one. She was getting higher and higher. The sun was clearer, blinding her sight whenever she looked east. Her body roared with tiredness. The sound of the rushing and gushing waterfall was closer. A butterfly landed on her nose. Ginny fell into a river. Her flower dress was soaked. She looked up at a light blue waterfall. It was gushing loudly. Ginny stood up to get a better look at it. The water was up to her knees. The breeze had stopped. The sun shone down on the water, making it shimmer. There were no rocks at the bottom, just sand. Brightly coloured fish swam in and out of Ginny's legs. Ginny drank the cool water, and splashed some on her face. It cooled her down. The water sloshed down her throat. Six blue birds flew across the sky, nearly invisible because of their colour. _

"_Ginny! Ginny!" They tweeted. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. The ground started shaking. Ginny tried to scream for help but nothing came out. The sky was crumbling…_

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!" Charlie shook his sister awake. Ginny's face had sweat and tears pouring out, and her face was nearly as red as her hair.

"Ch- Ch- Charlie! I had a dream… I was climbing a tree, and, and, I fell, and, I drank water, and there were bluebirds, and, oh Charlie!" Ginny buried her head in Charlie's chest.

"It was only a dream, Gin." He reassured her.

"I know. It's just so – scary." She mumbled. Charlie smiled half heartedly.

"Well, dinner's ready. You were asleep when I came up, so I put your pudding in the fridge. I hope it's still there."  
>"Fred and George won't eat, will they?" Ginny asked.<p>

"I am not sure. Maybe, I doubt it though." Charlie said.

"I hope Mummy cooked something nice."  
>"She always does, doesn't she?" Charlie laughed, sliding off the red bed. Ginny smiled.<p>

"Yeah. I hate having nightmares." Ginny said.

"Me too." Charlie agreed. He had had bad ones before, when he was Ginny's age. He grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her up off the bed.

"Let's go, I'm hungry Charlie!" Ginny bubbled.

"So am I."


End file.
